


Just to See You Smile

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey. I love your writing! I’ve just been having a terrible week. Just very emotionally taxing. My boss sent me home because she says I need to mentally unwind and relax. Hopefully it was out of the goodness of her heart and I won’t lose my job. I thought I was doing fine. Guess not. Can you do a reader x Winchester brothers where she comes home just drained emotionally and they help? I could really use the love right now.





	Just to See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey. I love your writing! I’ve just been having a terrible week. Just very emotionally taxing. My boss sent me home because she says I need to mentally unwind and relax. Hopefully it was out of the goodness of her heart and I won’t lose my job. I thought I was doing fine. Guess not. Can you do a reader x Winchester brothers where she comes home just drained emotionally and they help? I could really use the love right now.

The whole drive home was beyond taxing. You were mentally and emotionally drained. All you wanted to do was sleep. Hell, you were too drained to bother taking a hot shower. Getting undressed and standing there seemed to be too much effort- despite the fact that generally, you were very well rested.

Once back at the bunker, you sat there for a moment. Your brothers would be wondering what’s wrong, but what were you supposed to say? That you didn’t know? Sighing, you knew that you’d have to face it sometime. Might as well get it over with.

You slipped in the front door and smelled burgers. That meant that Dean was in the kitchen, but you had no idea where Sam would be. You kicked off your sneakers and picked them up. Wearing your shoes inside wasn’t something you were fond of. Just made more of a mess. You were almost to the hall when Sam came down it. “Hey, sis. I thought you were at work?” You’d tried hunting. Didn’t like it. So, you stayed back at the bunker and got a part time job.

“Got sent home.” You shrugged, trying to move around him.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, worry etched on his face.

Shaking your head, you tried to compose your thoughts. “I’m just…drained. Mentally and emotionally. I kinda just want to go crawl into bed.”

Sam gave you a sad smile before pulling you into a hug. “Go change into those old pajamas that you love _so_ much and meet me in the living room.”

“Sam, _really_ I—” He held up his hand, and you shut up. Without a word, he pointed to your room. You rolled your eyes and turned around. Even if you decided to stay in your room, he’d come get you.

Ten minutes later, you shuffled into the living room. There sat your older brothers, smiling at you. “It’s been awhile since we’ve had family time. So, there are snacks, drinks, and we’re going to marathon _Jaws_.” Dean grinned. It was a running joke between the three of you. They had met you when you were seven, and very impressionable. What did Dean do? He showed you Jaws. While you were near a beach. When John found out, he was pretty pissed. Tried to tell you it was fake and everything, but the damage was done. You wouldn’t step foot in the ocean for years.

“ _Jerk_.” You muttered, smirking at him.

“You love me.” He laughed. Plopping on the couch, you grabbed your favorite throw and curled up next to Sam. Him being only a couple years older than you was actually nice. It meant he could relate to you a little better than Dean. Not that Dean didn’t try.  

Sam grabbed a bag of Skittles and offered you some. Smiling, you took one and popped it in your mouth. It was actually a huge help to be able to hang out with your brothers, not be under pressure, and veg out. With them always hunting, sometimes you saw very little of them.

“Thanks for this, guys.” You said quietly, eyes locked on the screen as the giant shark attacked the boat.

“Anything for our baby sister.” Sam smiled, ruffling your hair and making you laugh. “And Dean is going to go make us some nachos. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

Dean looked between the two of you. “ _Fine_.” He pretended to be upset about it, but you saw the smirk.

“Hey, Dean?” You called after him, making him poke his head back into the room. “I couldn’t ask for better big brothers.” You smiled, and you saw his eyes light up for a moment.


End file.
